The invention relates generally to restraint belt systems for use in motor vehicles and more particularly relates to a comfort clamp assembly which relieves the tension on a shoulder belt.
Motor vehicle occupant restraint belt systems generally utilize a restraint belt of webbing material which is disposed across both the occupant's lap and chest so as to prevent movement of the upper torso as well as movement of the lower portion of the torso. The ends of the lap and shoulder belts are generally received by belt retractors so as to wind the belts to stored positions within the retractors when the belts are not in use. This winding stores the unused belts and gives the vehicle an aesthetically appealing appearance. These retractors have been of the automatic locking type so as to lock the belt against pull out upon the initial winding of the belt after being pulled from a fully stored condition. These retractors have also been of the inertia type so that the belt is locked against pull out in response to abrupt belt pulls and/or in response to abrupt vehicle acceleration or deceleration.
Various devices and arrangements have been utilized in vehicle occupant restraint belt systems to prevent the winding bias of the belt retractor from applying tension directly across the occupant's body. U.S. patents Garvey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,351 and Fricko, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,975 are assigned to the assignee of this invention and disclose plastic comfort clips which are adjustably positioned along the length of the shoulder belt and engage a stop through which the shoulder belt extends to prevent the retractor of the shoulder belt from tensioning the shoulder belt across the chest of the occupant.